A Carta Não Acabada
by Nanda Evans
Summary: Há exatamente um mês atrás, ela finalmente cedera aos seus encantos. E nesse mês, flores, chocolates e beijos foram trocados, em demonstração do mais belo e simples amor. Mas, ao armarem contra eles, esse amor não resistiu.Ela não confiou nele.J/L Oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **Nem o James, a Lily, o Sirius, o Remus e o Peter são meus, como todo mundo sabe. Eles pertencem à Tia Jô, obviamente. A tal da Kelly e o Bernard Longboard. Mas só._

_**Observação:** Apenas para avisar que a fic continua a mesma coisa, apenas fiz alguns ajustes e mudei a letra da música. Se já leu, há bem poucas modificações, então não precisa ler. Se quiser, não ligo! shauhsuahs Se não leu, sinta-se em casa!_

**

* * *

**

**A Carta Não Acabada**

"_Eu não sei..._

_Não penso que algo eu fiz de errado._

_Sim, eu sei, realmente, eu agi muito mal por muito tempo, mas me arrependi._

_Não sei mais o que fazer, estou enlouquecendo._

_Você me enlouqueceu. Me enlouqueceu de amor._

_Mas eu não me esqueço de hoje._

_Aquela noite._

_Aquela hora._

_Aquele minuto._

_Aquele simples segundo, que mudou tudo..."_

**There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you  
You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me**

_**Lá vai você  
Você está sempre tão certa  
É sempre um grande show  
Tudo é sobre você  
Você acha que sabe  
O que todo mundo precisa  
Você sempre tem tempo  
Para me criticar**_

**

* * *

**

Início do Flashback

* * *

**A noite estava bela, e exatamente um mês atrás todo aquele amor escondido por tanto tempo havia sido libertado.**

"_**Espero fazer a mais bela surpresa para ela."**_

**Ele pensava entusiasmado. Havia pedido uma ajudinha aos seus amigos para preparar tudo. Seria ao ar livre, embaixo das estrelas, exatamente onde havia começado tudo.**

**- Furúnculo malvo. – após a senha ser dita, o muro se abriu e uma bela paisagem apareceu. Tudo estava perfeito, havia uma linda mesa posta para dois, e uma bela cachoeira enfeitiçada estava ao lado. Para a iluminação, apenas uma linda lua crescente junto a estrelinhas brilhando a sua volta e velas na mesa.**

**Ele esperou um bom tempo, e, como ela não chegava, então ele resolveu ir atrás para ver o que havia acontecido.**

**

* * *

**

Fim do Flashback

* * *

"_... Como aquilo aconteceu?_

_Como? Eu não queria acreditar, mas..."_

**It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
****I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today  
**

_**Parece que todo dia  
Eu cometo erros  
Eu não consigo fazer nada direito  
É como se eu fosse o cara  
Que você ama odiar  
Mas hoje não **_

**

* * *

**

Início do Flashback - Continuação

* * *

**Ele procurou, mas não por muito tempo.**

**Pois ela estava perto.**

**Estava no jardim.**

**E estava com **_**ele**_**.**

**-Lily?**

**Ao ouvir seu nome, ela rapidamente se virou.**

**Mas não se virou com um de seus belos sorrisos.**

**Não se virou com uma feição de desculpas.**

**Não se virou com uma feição de amor.**

**Nem com uma expressão imaginável por James.**

**Se virou com a pior expressão que poderia haver.**

**Se virou com raiva.**

**Se virou com tristeza.**

**Se virou com desgosto.**

**Ou se virou com uma mistura de tudo isso e mais um pouco...**

**- Como ousa me chamar assim?**

**- Como é?**

**- Não se finja de bom-moço! – Ela gritou com uma raiva que James nunca imaginaria ver em seus olhos. Não. Pior que isso. **

**Com ódio.**

**- O que aconteceu? O que esse obtuso falou? – Ele perguntava isso mais com tristeza que raiva. **

**Ele não acreditava, começaria tudo de novo!**

**- Ah, claro, sempre pondo a culpa nos outros! Você não muda, Potter!**

**- Você é que não muda, Lily! Sempre deixa as pessoas te enganarem! Nunca acredita em mim! O que inventaram dessa vez?**

**- Não inventaram nada, eu simplesmente sei a verdade!**

**- Sei, claro! E qual seria essa verdade?!**

**- Que você fez – se intrometeu **_**ele**_** – o que sempre fez de melhor!**

**- Bom, quanto a mim, eu não sei, mas o que você mais faz é mentir, Longboard!**

**- Oh, não venha para cima de mim com suas palavras sujas, Potter!**

**- É, realmente! O seu maldito nome é a pior das ofensas que pode existir!**

**Nesse ponto a raiva de Longboard havia crescido tanto que ele se atirou em James, acertando um belo soco no estômago, que o fez bater a cabeça na parede que estava atrás dele. Depois de se livrar da tonteira, James é que foi para cima do outro.**

**- PAREM COM ISSO! AGORA! – chorava Lily inutilmente, tentando apartar a briga, mas não era ouvida nem por um, nem por outro.**

**Isso terminou com metade da escola nos Terrenos assistindo com alguns professores que lembravam à Lily que eram bruxos, portanto a magia serviria bem nesse momento.**

**

* * *

**

Fim do Flashback - Continuação

* * *

"_Não sei como, nem por que você não acreditou em mim._

_Pensei que me amasse, que sempre acreditaria em mim._

_Mas percebi o quão errado eu estava._

_E até agora não descobri o porquê de tudo isso."_

**It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
****I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today  
**

_**Parece que todo dia  
Eu cometo erros  
Eu não consigo fazer nada direito  
É como se eu fosse o cara  
Que você ama odiar  
Mas hoje não**_

**

* * *

**

Início do Flashback – continuação 2

* * *

**- James! O que aconteceu? – perguntou um Remus completamente preocupado, sendo seguido por Sirius, e logo atrás, Peter. **

**Ele não respondeu, apenas foi se levantando com dificuldade da maca da enfermaria.**

**- Não tente se levantar! Parece que você quebrou alguma coisa! – Disse o amigo com seu "focinho de rato assustado".**

**- Que me importa?**

**- James, é sério, você precisa de cuidados, a Madame Pomfrey já deve estar chegando.**

**- Eu preciso ir. Por favor, me deixem em paz!**

**- Não, James!**

**Não se sabe de onde ele tirou sua varinha e nem como teve a coragem de petrificar seus próprios amigos. Mas, com muita dificuldade física e sentimental, o fez.**

* * *

**Fim do Flashback – continuação 2**

* * *

"**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get our of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down**

_**Então cale a boca,cale a boca, cale a boca  
Eu não quero ouvir isso  
Cai fora, cai fora, cai fora  
Cai fora do meu caminho  
Se apresse, se apresse, se apresse  
Você nunca vai me parar  
Nada que você disser hoje  
Irá me derrubar**_

_É isso que diz aquela sua música trouxa, não é?_

_É claro que não irá me derrubar._

_Já me derrubou muito antes dos socos e pontapés._

_O que me derrubou foi você não acreditar em mim._

_Foi o ponto final._

**There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not**

_**Lá vai você  
Você nunca pergunta por quê  
Tudo é uma grande mentira  
Qualquer coisa que você faça  
Você pensa que é especial  
Mas eu sei, e eu sei  
E eu sei, e nós sabemos  
Que você não é **_

_Na verdade, você sempre foi especial para mim..._

_Mas hoje, não posso mais dizer nada._

**You're always that to point  
****Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today**

_**Você está sempre lá  
para apontar meus erros  
E esfregá-los na minha cara  
É como se eu fosse o cara  
Que você ama odiar  
Mas hoje não**_

_Afinal, não existe mais hoje..._

_Não para mim..._

_E agora eu estou aqui, escrevendo essa tola carta, que sei que nunca irá ler, pois estará guardada no mais importante lugar para mim, que por sinal você não sabe onde é._

_Mas quero que você saiba que eu sempre amei você, e sempre irei am..."_

O resto da carta, Lily não chegou a ler, pois não estava terminada.

Ao invés do resto da carta, apenas um rabisco e uma pena caída. Um pouco mais ao lado, um muro destruído por não se sabe que magia, e um corpo em estado vegetativo, agarrado a sua varinha.

A mesa posta para dois que havia ali perto estava derrubada, e muitos dos objetos quebrados. O que restou inteiro foi apenas um delicado buquê de lírios.

Ela sabia que James Potter não havia tentado se matar. Ele era inteligente. E todos que presenciaram a cena também percebram.

As provas davam como verdade sua teoria:

A carta não estava acabada;

Ele não tivera tempo de guardar sua carta, como dissera na mesma que faria;

Se ele realmente tivesse tentado se suicidar, pra que quebrar o muro?

E ele teria se certificado de que morreria, no entanto, ainda estava vivo;

Mas o principal dos motivos:

**A Marca Negra que ainda pairava sobre seu corpo.**

Ninguém estava seguro. Ninguém.

Ela devia ter acreditado nele.

Senão, nada disso teria acontecido, e eles estariam contentes naquele momento.

Por que ela deu ouvidos ao Bernard Longboard?

Por que realmente acreditou nele?

Não teria por que James a trair no dia de aniversário do namoro deles com um romântico jantar.

"_Estava tudo tão claro!_

_Aquela não era a letra dele no Bilhete enviado a tal de Kelly!_

_Pensando bem, eu não me lembro de nenhuma Kelly em Hogwarts!_

_MAS QUE IDIOTA!_

_Eu errei._

_Preciso falar isso a ele._

_Nem que eu espere a minha vida toda para isso!_

**Eu vou pedir desculpas!"**

* * *

Yay, people!

Bem, eu fiz hoje o que queria fazer há muito tempo: arrumar todos os erros da fic. Tais como o título (isso mesmo, a retardada aqui errou até o título);

o nome da Lily, que eu antigamente usava a tradução, Lílian;

E a letra da música, na qual eu pus apenas a tradução, rearrumei tudo e coloquei a original também. Assim todos ficam felizes.  
Aviso também que – como já perceberam – a Saga de Harry Potter O Início e A Vingança Fere entraram em hiatus.  
Quando eu terminar Foi o Leite!, volto a escrever as duas, ok?

Como sou muito preguiçosa, vou deixar o N/A antigo.

Oie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
A música que eu usei foi do Simple Plan: Shut Up  
Bom, essa foi uma oneshot (a minha primeira oneshot) que eu escrevi num momento de criatividade.

Então, o que vocês acharam dessa fic?

**--ÓTIMO--  
--EXCEDE AS EXPECTATIVAS--  
--ACEITÁVEL--  
--PÉSSIMO--  
--DEPLORÁVEL--  
--TRASGO--**

Espero que não seja nenhuma das três últimas.  
Não custa nada comentar, viu?  
É só apertar esse – não mais zinho - botãozinho – nem mais roxo – roxo aí em baixo!

Bjinhus a todas as minhas amigas e leitoras da Saga**, Chelle Black, Paula Evans Potter, Thaty, Princess Usaco Chiba, Deby e Cahh queridas!**

Bom, se esqueci de alguém, mil perdões!!!!!!!!!!

Bjos a todos!

Nanda Evans


End file.
